Sterneinsamkeit
by tear the moon
Summary: Rose travels 246 years into the future and meets the crew of the USS Enterprise as they want to head for their first 5 year mission
1. 2013

_Sterneinsamkeit_: noun; German for finding yourself alone in the stars

**2013**

Rose Bolton always had something left for stars. For those sparkling things in the night sky, whose full beauty she probably never would observe. In her 23 years of being on Earth she finally managed to realize that and resign herself to the fact that she would never actually explore space, as one was just not able to do that nowadays. Instead, she studied astronomy in university and became a scientist.

She was one of those young innovative scientists, with a lot of potential but lacking from money. Yet she had a bit of luck. After graduating she met Professor Hayes, a 60-year-old Science Fiction freak who so happens to have a lot of money and enough time for research.

As she got out of the bus, she found herself on the pavement before the campus. Professor Hayes lived in one of the university's own research centers. She slowly walked to the astronomy building and entered. It was an old kind of house that still stood to represent the university's long history. Rose loved it since it was full of ancient telescopes, globes and such kind of things. It also smelled remarkably of coffee, as the scientists existence was based on caffeine.

"You're late." greeted the Professor who stood in the middle of his office, some papers in his hands. He was in his usual mood, always expecting the best from his students. He also wore his usual old brown smoking with a bow tie around his neck and the black glasses on his nose. Rose thought he looked a bit like a scientist from the 20s.

"I'm sorry, I thought we'd meet at 10?" she asked, confused. She was usually punctual when it came to work.

"Oh, you're sufficient fantasy certainly made that up." The professor put the papers on a messy table and pointed to a dubious looking machine. "I already began without you."

They then both crossed the large dark room. The machine looked like a telescope for any living room, though it was way heavier and larger.

"I'm sure, Miss Bolton, you can still explain how the... transcriptor works and what we plan on doing with it." He leaned himself on an old table full of mechanic utensils and started putting tobacco in his pipe.

"The transcriptor uses the Earth's own magnetic field and converts it into non-visual and hopefully non-harmful scanning rays that will help detecting the cosmos more."

"Exactly" he cheerfully said, sucking from his pipe and then standing up. "Now, since Toby is ill, you get to operate." A nice grin grew on his face that made him look more like a grandpa than an old professor.

Rose sat at the opposite table and started the computer. She then typed in a code with ten numbers. A beeping sound imbued the whole room and a little green light on the machine was on.

She regarded the professor. His eyes had the gleam of an explorer and his grin grew even larger.

"Well, then. Shall it be your turn, Rose." He pointed at the transcriptor's lens.

Rose swallowed. Okay. Now she gotta look and hope she could see something exciting, something new. Something that would change her little sad world. She went in front of the machine, tilted her head and put her right eye in front of the lens.

What she saw was rather disappointing. There was the universe, the stars. Although shining a bit brighter than they normally did, but still the same distant suns.

"Professor, there is nothing special about it. No change." She exclaimed, obvious discomfort in her voice. But the old man did not answer her.

"Professor?"

Still no answer.

She wanted to turn around but then she changed her mind as the stars started disappearing. One by one. And then suddenly every visible one.

"What the hell" Rose whispered, unable to turn her back to the machine.

Then the darkness started overwhelming her. She suddenly felt sick, near vomiting. Not only her ability of seeing, but also all her other senses began to fade. Her head twisted and her whole body was cricking. But she felt no pain although her body felt as if it was in a painful ankle.

When she finally could open her eyes, she gasped.

She found herself in the middle of what looked like an important convention. Several eyes of people in grey uniforms stared at her in confusion. After a moment of shock, armed soldiers started surrounding her and pointed the tip of their guns at her head.

_Oh shit, Rose. Where the fuck are you?_

**A/N**: Yep, that's the prologue. I wanted it to seem like a dream, like it wasn't real. I'm a bit stuck with Star Trek for a while now and decided I could write some fanfiction. I still haven't decided on possible pairings (it will certainly include Jim Kirk though)

This is also my first fanfiction in English and it's not my first language so don't be too strict with me, yeah? (: Please give me some feedback, that would be nice.


	2. What do you mean it's 2259

**What do you mean it's 2259 **

It was nearly afternoon when the meeting of the Starfleet Command and parts of the USS Enterprise crew finally found an end. They still sat on their seats as suddenly, from nowhere, a small but bright light appeared. Seconds later, instead of the light, there was something, no some_one_ else. James T. Kirk and his first officer Spock regarded the woman confused. She had dark brown hair, which fell in waves upon her shoulders, and stood completely shocked in front of them.

Now, a good half an hour later, the strange woman was taken in a security cell and was interrogated.

"Wait, what year you say is it?" the stranger asked, again. They had locked her up in a small white room without windows, just a likewise white door.

"We do ask the questions." A dark voice spoke from a speaker in the ceiling. Well, they certainly didn't want to reveal themselves. It was not like she just gatecrashed a meeting, smiled awkwardly and then got lead away by some security guards.

"Ask right away" she demanded, knowing she was in some sort of trouble.

"What is your name?"

"Rosette Bolton... sir."

After a long pause, they spoke again. "You were born in 1990." It was a simple statement, no question. How did they know that?

"Exactly."

Suddenly, a tall man with black hair and in grey uniform went in the room. The first thing Rose noticed about him was his remarkably oblique eyebrows. He closed the door and leaned himself at the wall so he could fully observe her with his equally strange looking expression.

"Please confirm the present stardate."

"The star- what?"

"The year we are situated in."

"Um... 2013?" she halfway wondered. Where was she and who was the man talking to her? Man, she was on drugs, wasn't she?

"That is not correct." He then said and tightened his look. He hesitated but nonetheless said, "It's 2259."

She laughed. He didn't mean that seriously, did he? "Yes, right. And you are the green man from Mars."

"The Natives from Mars are extinct. There is just a human colony." He answered a neutral look on his face now.

She chuckled again. "I-I'm sorry, but... this is like a bad kind of joke, right? C'mon Toby, get out of the costume. It's not funny anymore." She said, still chuckling.

"My name is Spock, Miss. And it is not a joke; you just appeared in front of a conference out of-"

"Ok, _Spock_. Get off the drugs; it's bad for you, obviously." She interrupted him and her face set a serious gaze.

"-Assuming, you were born in 1990 and you do think we are in the year 2013; you travelled through time." His gaze still lasted on her. He started being annoying. Toby should just beg off; they had better things to do, for example finding the professor who disappeared.

"There are no such things like time travelling. You are on drugs or insane, I don't know. Just let me go back to my work." She nearly got angry.

Then he stood up, accepting that the girl was not going to believe him that easily. He walked out of the room, back to the Admiral's office where the captain and the admiral were waiting for Spock, both sitting in an armchair.

"She won't believe me." Spock informed them on the girl's state.

"She seems a bit stubborn" Jim Kirk said with a somewhat happy grin on his face.

The Admiral looked to both of them, Spock and Jim, and then declared, "Well, we need to clarify this, since we don't know what to do with her. Kirk, you'll take her with the Enterprise on your mission. She might be a greater danger here on Earth than in the unexplored cosmos."

At this instruction, Jim and Spock shared a glance. "Admiral, this is illogical. She won't be of use."

"She studied astronomy. Perhaps in her time, her knowledge is limited, but I'm sure you will be to _her_ use then, Spock."

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter! I think it's probably too short for you guys, so please let me know if i should make the chapters longer. Thanks for the favs and follows!


End file.
